Dervish
"I am a hurricane made of blades!" "And a damn good dancer.." "Yes, flattery will only get you so far." A Sapphire Cobra Dervish to a merc who interrupted her dance routine. Dervish Even amongst the cybernetic or robotic enhanced Shemarrians, there are some that just need to go FASTER. Some call them the juicers of the Shemarrian, with their enhanced speed and reflexes, beyond those of some of the other elites. Some Shemarrians consider these speed demons to be somewhat unbalanced, but their skills can't be denied in their abilities in first strike and quick recon missions. Dervishes are usually a little shorter and slimmer than other Shemarrians, with lithe forms built for speed. Their antennas are also longer, to accommodate part of the phased sensor arrays built into them. Dervishes are usually full of energy, jittery and impatient, very similar to human juicers. Many will engage in foot races amongst other races known for their speed, or even against hover bikes. Using copies of I-Beam and I-Field technology salvaged from battlefields in where Shemarrians fought along side the Megaversal Legion, or from fighting the Legion's old masters themselves or their new versions of the Legion. It took many years, and the tinkerers haven't quite cracked all the secrets behind the technology, and the range of the I-beams are limited, which prevents it from being used in long ranged weapons. Instead, the technology was used in a far more interesting way. Enhancing the mobility, speed and defense of the Shemarrian her, or himself. More than half of current Dervishes are males, as the enhanced speed greatly aids in their scouting abilities. The Dervish has the basic defensive capabilities of the I-Field, although not as powerful as the Legion's, it does deflect kinetic attacks, from bullets, missiles to melee attacks. The Shemarrian twist to the field is to turn it on itself, which increases the speed and reflexes as it lowers the Shemarrian's inertia and friction. The longer the Shemarrian moves, the faster she, or he gets, reaching incredible speeds, dodging most attacks, and a frenzy of fists or blades. The I-Beam can be used to enhanced the damage of the Shemarrian's ranged weapons, but only within a couple hundred feet. Where the I-Beam really shines is it is focused on the Shemarrian's limbs, giving unarmed, or melee weapons, enhanced speed and power. Of course, all this power does come with some disadvantages. The faster the Shemarrian goes, their aim gets thrown off, even with advanced targeting systems and optics, they have problems keeping up with the speeds. Another problem is, even with the I-Field protection, the Shemarrian has light armour compared to other Shemarrians, and they require more maintenance than others. Also their power reactors tend to run hotter, meaning for stealth systems against thermal systems must be more powerful, and their nuclear power cells must be overhauled or replaced after 15 years instead of the normal 20 or more years. Abilities The Dervish has several abilities that allow it to function at high speeds. Sensors Phased Sensor Array Dervishes are equipped with phased sensor arrays, designed for greater range and response time, allowing them to detect and respond to threats much faster. Range of all sensors, including visual is 50% greater than standard. If the dervish stands absolutely still, the range is tripled for an amount of time equal to M.E x3 minutes. The Dervish will have to remain completely still during this time or range is returned to the Dervish's standard range (50% greater than normal Shemarrians). Special Systems I-Field This is a system very similar to the I-Fields used by the Megaversal Legion. Any incoming physical projectiles (slugs, bullets and missiles) and melee strikes, activates the field to intercept the attack. This works like a parry; the system has a +2 parry the attack; on a success, the missile or projectile is deflected to the side and loses all forward momentum and falls, inert to the ground. Even grenades and impact-activated explosives will not go off. If the parry misses, the attack will strike, but only inflict half damage. The Shemarrian system is a little more sensitive than the Legions, as it will also deflect melee attacks (same parry bonus to roll), as the Shemarrians regularly go against supernatural or powerful opponents in melee combat. The field does not block explosive force or energy attacks (lasers, ion, particle or plasma). The field does lack the limited number of activations. M-Field This is the Shemarrian spin on the I-field, directing it toward the user for enhanced speed, reflexes and attacks. For every round the Shemarrian moves, the Shemarrian's speed increases by 20%, plus an additional 10% at levels 5, 9, 13 and 17 of experience, up to a maximum of 500% the Dervish's original speed. While moving, the Dervish also gains a +3 bonus to Dodge and an additional +1 at level 7, 11, 15 and 19 of experience. The Dervish also gains an additional attack per melee round each round of constant movement, up to a maximum of 5 additional attacks. However, the Dervish suffers a cumulative -1 to attacks for each additional after the first attack that round. For example, if the Dervish normally has 6 attacks, and has been moving for 3 rounds, gaining an additional 3 attacks, for a total of 9; the second attack suffers -1, third attack -2, fourth -3, and so on up to -8 on the 9th attack. Another disadvantage of this increased speed is the Dervish can not make aimed attack, and called attacks suffer an additional -2 penalty. Ranged attacks are considered wild. Note that the Dervish does not suffer the normal bonuses for ranged weapons when running. (See R:UE pg 328 under W.P. Targeting, characters normally loses all bonuses and rate of fire is halved, when running and shooting or throwing, flying, or on horseback or in a moving vehicle.) Whirlwind If the Dervish limits the amount of distance she or he moves, and instead moves more in spins and twirls within a 20 foot area, the Dervish gains 2 additional melee attacks each round spent spinning, up to a maximum of 10 additional attacks beyond their normal attacks per melee round. These attacks suffer a cumulative -2 to attacks after the first, but gains a +3 bonus to parry with an additional +1 for every two rounds spinning, and +4 to dodge with an additional +1 for every two rounds spent spinning. I-Beam The Dervish is fitted with an I-Beam generator, but only has a ranged of 200 feet. This is used to enhanced the damage of projectile weapons, within that range, and also enhance thrown weapons. The other use is the I-Beam is focused on the Dervish's limbs for greater striking power with unarmed attacks or melee weapons. When used for ranged weapons, such as the Shemarrian rail gun, the weapon gains a +8 bonus to damage within the 200 feet range of the I-Beam. Thrown weapons, even S.D.C. ones have a range of 200 feet. S.D. weapons deal one extra die of damage, and M.D. weapons maintain their M.D. damage plus strength bonus, even if they are not vibro, energy or magic blades. Melee attacks, either unarmed, using hand claws, or any handheld weapon such as a sword, gain one additional die of damage. With the M-Field activated and the Dervish is moving, gains +3 damage per round of continuous moving, either just moving or using Whirlwind ability, to a maximum of +30. Weapon Systems Hand Claws (2) The standard Shemarrian hand claws built into the hands. Limb Blades (4) On the outer edge of the arms and legs are retractable vibro blades which are great for slashing attacks as the Dervish charges past an opponent. If deployed while performing a body slam add this to body slam damage. If deployed when grabbed, the opponent takes 2d6 damage each attack/melee while grabbing the Dervish. Arm Laser (1) Mounted in one arm (Dervish's choice) is the standard Shemarrian arm laser. Built-in Shemarrian Assault Rifle (1) Built into the opposite arm to the arm laser, is a scaled down version of the Shemarrian assault rifle. It has less range than the normal assault rifle, but when the I-beam is activated it benefits from the bonus damage within the 200 foot range. A concealed port on the Dervish's shoulder contains a short clip, 240 rounds. Can not hold larger clips or drum attachments. Concealed Blades (30) Concealed along the Dervish's arms and body are several small blades made from M.D.C. material. These blades are well balanced and designed for throwing. Vibro blades could be substituted instead. The Blades can be regenerated using the Nanite repair system, regenerating 1 blade an hour. Handheld Weapons Can use any standard Shemarrian weapons, but prefers rapid fire weapons, short to medium sized blades that allow for quick attacks. Hand to Hand Combat: Use status for Shemarrian male due to same P.S. scores. Programming/Skills In addition to the normal (E)Shemarrian combat and espionage programming, Dervish have the following skills: * Prowl (+10%) * Electronic Countermeasures (60% base, or +10% if has higher skill) * Tracking (60%) * Detect Ambush (45% base, or +10% if has higher skill) * Detect Concealment (45% base, or +15% if has higher skill) * Tailing (30% or +5% if has higher skill) * Land Navigation (45% base, or +15% if has higher skill) * Wilderness Survival (25% base, or +10% if has higher skill) * W.P. Targeting (Gains base skill for throwing knives upon gaining this elite body. If already has this skill, gains a +1 bonus) * Palming (20% base, or +5% if has higher skill) Suffers a -10% to concealment against thermal sensors due to the power core running hotter than normal to power the speed of the Dervish. Combat The Dervish is an excellent melee combatant, able to weave and bob around opponents. Bonuses are in addition to those possible from the Shemar’s elective training, not counting any bonuses from I-field, I-Beam, M-field or Whirlwind, nor counting stat bonuses. Damage: As per Robotic Strength 25. Options Slash Tail A thin, but highly flexible, and strong tail is installed, giving better balance at high speeds. The tail also includes a dual edged vibro blade at the end and several blades spaced along its length. The tail is designed to shorten in length when the Dervish isn't moving quickly, or on command, being 7 feet full retracted or 15 feet fully extended. Adds one additional attack per melee round. The tail gains the benefits of the I-beam, and is especially deadly in combat during a whirlwind attack. The tail is strong and can pick up and carry objects, but acts as if it has half the P.S. of the Dervish in terms of weight it can carry, except in the case of if the dervish uses the tail to hang upside down with, which s/he can do, the tail easily carries the Dervish's weight in this manner, even if its effective P.S. isn't high enough. Note: During a Whirlwind attack, make an additional attack roll at normal to strike bonus with only a -3 penalty. Apply this roll to all targets within 15 feet of the Dervish, all targets suffer a -1 to Dodge or Parry rolls as the Dervish is moving incredibly quick. All successful hits deal 4d6 M.D. plus double P.S. bonus to damage as the tail whips about. Digitigrade Legs This is a replacement of both legs and a redesign of the hips. The knees are basically reversed, and the Dervish walks more on the balls of her/his feet, similar to the look of a bird or canine's rear legs. These legs increase speed, running jump distance and are quieter. However the Dervish has sort of a bobbing walk at normal walking speeds, as these legs are meant for speed. The Dervish gains a +25% increase in base speed, plus all increases to speed from the M-field are increased by 5% (so 20% becomes 25%, 10% becomes 15, etc.). Gains a +10% to Prowl and all running jump distances are increased by 50%. Flame Foot A set of nozzles are built into the back of the ankles of the Dervish, through which napalm or napalm-like substance is released, leaving behind a trail of flames. This is quite useful for any pursuit or for controlling the movements of infantry by leaving a wall of burning flames around them. Usually a M.D. type napalm is used for damaging power armour and supernatural creatures. Shortest length is 5 feet, can only be released in 5 foot measurements. Extra Fuel Tank The Dervish can have an extra fuel tank installed which will expand the capacity by another 75 feet. Any additional tanks must be carried externally, but can have a feed leading into the main tanks, as long as mounted on back or around the waist. These tanks can come in capacities for an addition 50 to 300 feet worth of flaming trails. Category:Dervish Category:Elite Category:EShemarrian